yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Demokrasi
Demokrasi, dünyadaki tüm üye veya vatandaşların, organizasyon veya devlet politikasını şekillendirmede eşit hakka sahip olduğu bir tür yönetim biçimidir. Yunanca Bu ses hakkında dimokratia (yardım·bilgi) (δῆμος, yani dimos, halk zümresi, ahali + κράτος, yani kratos, iktidar) sözcüğünden türemiştir. Türkçeye, Fransızca démocratie sözcüğünden geçmiştir. Genellikle devlet yönetim biçimi olarak değerlendirilmesine rağmen, üniversiteler, işçi ve işveren organizasyonları ve bazı diğer sivil kurum ve kuruluşlar da demokrasi ile yönetilebilir. Ana yurdu Antik Yunanistan'daki filozoflar Aristo ve Platon (Eflatun) tarafından eleştirilmiş, halk içinde "ayak takımının yönetimi" gibi aşağılayıcı kavramlarla nitelendirilmiştir. Fakat demokrasi diğer yönetim şekillerinin arasından sıyrılarak günümüzde en yaygın kullanılan devlet sistemi haline gelmiştir. Artık siyasetbilimciler hangi sistemin daha iyi işlediğinden çok hangi demokrasinin daha iyi işlediği tartışmalarına girmişler ve liberal, komünist1, sosyalist2, muhafazakâr3, anarşist4 ve faşist5 düşünürler kendi sistemlerinin erdemlerini ön plana çıkarmaya çalışmışlardır. Bu sebeple demokrasinin çok sayıda değişik tanımı ortaya çıkmıştır. Tanımı Düzenle Seçim demokrasinin önemli parçalarından biridir. Demokrasinin tanımı tartışması günümüzde hâlâ devam eden bir tartışmadır. Bunun sebepleri arasında ülkelerdeki bazı kurumların görüşlerini haklı çıkartmak adına demokrasi tanımını kullanmaları, demokratik olmayan devletlerin kendilerini demokratik olarak tanıtma çabaları ve aslında genel bir kavram olan demokrasinin tek başına kullanılması (Anayasal demokrasi, sosyal demokrasi, liberal demokrasi vb.) gibi sebepler gösterilebilir. Demokrasiye farklı atıflar: Çoğunluğun yönetimi6 Azınlık haklarını güvenceye alan yönetim; Fakirin yönetimi; Sosyal eşitsizliği yok etmeye çabalayan yönetim; Fırsat eşitliği sağlamaya çalışan yönetim; Kamu hizmetinde bulunmak için halkın desteğine dayanan yönetim. Halk Düzenle Ana madde: Halk Çoğunluk, azınlık, fakir veya zengin olsun demokrasilerin ortak yönü halka dayanmasıdır. Günlük hayatta halkın, bir ülkede yaşayan tüm insanları kapsadığı düşünülse de pratikte demokrasi tarihinden beri –sürekli olarak genişletilse de- halka bir sınırlama konmuştur. Örneğin Fransız Devrimi’nden sonra yapılan seçimlerde oy verme hakkı sadece belli miktarda vergi verebilen vatandaşlara tanınıyordu, ABD’de güney eyaletlerdeki siyah ırkın ilk kez oy kullanabildiği tarih 1960'lardır.7 Kadınlara seçme hakkı ilk kez 1893'te Yeni Zelanda'da verilmiştir. Seçimlere tam katılım hakkı ise 20. yüzyıla kadar hiçbir ülkede verilmemiştir.8 Bu verilere, halkı oluşturan bireylerin öz iradelerinden kaynaklanan mutabık olmama durumunu da katarsak; pratikte halk çoğunluk anlamına dönüşür. Demokrasiye yapılan atıflarda görüleceği üzere, halkın kendi kendini yönetmesi temel dayanaktır. Bu ise kendileri adına karar alacak kişileri seçmeyi sağlayan oy vermenin yanında referandumlar gibi doğrudan etki yoluyla veya miting, gösteri gibi dolaylı yollarla sağlanır. Demokrasi teorileri Düzenle Demokratik devletlerle ilgili iki değişik demokrasi teorisi vardır. Normatif demokrasi teorisi Düzenle Bu teoriye göre demokrasinin tam anlamıyla sağlanabilmesi için, alınan kararların halkın tamamını memnun etmesi gerekir. Ancak gerçek hayatta bu durum imkânsızdır. Zira her bireyin beklentileri, istekleri, ihtiyaçları farklıdır; herkesi aynı anda memnun etmek imkânsızdır. Dolasıyla bu teori ideal ve ütopik bir teoridir. Günümüzde hiçbir devlette uygulanmamaktadır.9 Ampirik demokrasi teorisi Düzenle Bu teoriye göre demokrasi, halkın tamamını değil olabildiğince büyük kısmını memnun etmeye çalışır. Amacı herkes değil mümkün olduğunca çok kişiyi memnun etmektir. Dolayısıyla gerçek hayatta uygulanması en mümkün teoridir. Robert Dahl, bu teoriye göre dizayn edilmiş olan demokrasilere ‘poliarşi’ der. Bir demokratik devletin demokratik bir poliarşi olup olmadığını belirleyen kıstaslar şunlardır: Üst düzey siyasî makamları kullanacak kişiler (Cumhurbaşkanı, başbakan, bakanlar vb.) seçim yoluyla belirlenir. Seçimler belirli aralıklarla, kesintisizce yapılır. Muhalefet partilerine iktidarı ele geçirme olanağı sağlanır. (Örneğin seçim barajı düşük tutulur veya aynı cumhurbaşkanının üst üste seçilmesi yasaklanır.) Tek parti yönetimi yoktur. Birden fazla parti kurulmasına izin verilir. Temel insan hakları anayasa ile güvence altına alınmıştır. Seçimler serbesttir; hiçbir seçmen oy kullanıp kullanmamak konusunda zorlanmaz. Robert Dahl, bu şartları sağlamayan devletleri demokratik saymaz.9 Demokrasi tarihçesi Düzenle Antik dönem Düzenle Demokrasi ilk olarak Eski Yunanistan'da, şehir devletlerinde uygulandı. Demokrasiye çok yakın olan bu sistem Atina demokrasisi olarak da anılır. Teoride bütün yurttaşlar mecliste oy verme ve fikrini söyleme hakkına sahipti fakat o günün koşullarına göre kadınlar, köleler ve o şehir devletinde doğmamış olanlar (metikler, yerleşik yabancılar) bu haklara sahip değildi. Bu sistemin en güçlü uygulayıcısı olarak Atina'yı ele alırsak: M.Ö. 4. yüzyılda nüfusun 250.000-300.000 arasında olduğu tahmin edilir. Bu nüfusun 100.000'i Atina vatandaşı ve Atina vatandaşları arasında da sadece 30.000'inin oy verme hakkına sahip yetişkin erkek nüfusu bulunduğu tahmin edilir.10 Roma İmparatorluğu döneminde uygulanan devlet sistemi, temsilî demokrasiye yakın bir nitelik taşımaktaydı. Demokratik haklar genellikle sosyal sınıf ayrımına göre şekillenirdi ve güç elitlerin elindeydi.11 Bununla beraber, Eski Hindistan'da bazı bölgelerde uygulanan sistemler de temsilî demokrasiye benzetilir. Roma İmparatorluğu ile paralel olarak, kast sisteminin varlığı, gücün varlıklı ve asil bir azınlığın elinde olduğu söylenebilir.12 Orta çağ Düzenle Magna Carta Orta çağda demokrasinin gelişme süreci içindeki en büyük olay İngiltere'de kralın yetkilerini din adamları ve halk adına sınırlayan Magna Carta Libertatum'un (Büyük sözleşme) imzalanmasıdır. Bu belge doğrultusunda ilk seçimler 1265 yılında yapılmıştı. Fakat bu seçimlere, yapılan kısıtlamalar sebebiyle halkın çok az bir bölümü katılabilmişti. Birçok ülkede devlet yönetiminde zaman zaman demokrasiye benzer uygulamalar yapılmıştı. Örneğin İtalyan şehir devletlerinde, İskandinav ülkelerinde, İrlanda'da ve değişik ülkelerde bulunan küçük otonom bölgelerde demokrasinin prensiplerinden seçim yapılması, meclis oluşturulması gibi uygulamalar oluyordu. Fakat hepsinde demokrasiye katılım erkek olma, belli miktarda vergi verme gibi standartlarla kısıtlanıyordu. 18. ve 19. yüzyıllar Düzenle 18. ve 19. yüzyıllarda demokrasi, Amerikan Bağımsızlık Bildirgesi ve Fransız İnsan ve Yurttaş Hakları Bildirisi ile hızlıca yükselen bir değer haline gelmiştir. Bu yüzyıllardan önce demokrasi büyük devletlere değil, sadece küçük topluluklara uyan bir hükûmet şekli olarak anılıyor ve esas itibarıyla doğrudan demokrasi olarak tanımlanıyordu.13 ABD'nın kurulmasını sağlayanların oluşturduğu sistem ilk liberal demokrasi olarak tanımlanabilir.14 1788 yılında kabul edilen amerikan anayasası hükûmetlerin seçimlerle kurulmasını ve insan hak ve özgürlüklerinin korunmasını sağlıyordu. Bundan daha önce de koloni döneminde Kuzey Amerika'daki kolonilerin birçoğu demokratik özellikler taşıyordu. Koloniden koloniye farklılaşmakla beraber, hepsinde belli miktarda vergi veren veya istenen bazı sıfatları karşılayabilen beyaz erkeklerin seçme hakları vardı.15 Amerikan İç Savaşı'nın ardından 1860'larda yapılan değişikliklerle kölelere özgürlük sağlandı ve demokrasinin temel ilkelerinden biri olan oy verme hakkı On Beşinci Anayasa Değişikliği ile tanındı1617 ancak güney eyaletlerinde siyahlar 1960'lara kadar oy verme hakkını kullanamamışlardır.7 1789 Fransız Devrimi'nde ise bir anayasa hazırlanarak iktidar halkın seçeceği bir parlamento ile kral arasında paylaştırıldı.18 Ulusal Konvansiyon hükûmeti genel oy ve iki dereceli bir seçimle iş başına geldi.19 Fakat ilerleyen yıllarda Napolyon'un başa geçmesiyle demokrasiden oldukça uzaklaştı. 20. yüzyıl Düzenle 20. yüzyılda demokrasi hızlı bir değişme ve gelişme göstermiştir. Yüzyılın başlarında, I. Dünya Savaşı'nın sonunda Avusturya-Macaristan İmparatorluğu ve Osmanlı İmparatorluklarının yıkılmasıyla birçok yeni devlet ortaya çıktı ve bu yeni ülkelerin devlet yönetimi genellikle, o döneme göre demokratik sayılabilecek yöntemlere sahipti. 1929 yılında ortaya çıkan Büyük Buhran döneminde Avrupa, Latin Amerika ve Asya'da birçok ülkede diktatörler ortaya çıktı. İspanya, İtalya, Almanya ve Portekiz'de faşist diktatörlükler ortaya çıkmışken, Baltık ve Balkan ülkelerinde, Küba, Brezilya, Japonya ve Sovyet Rusya'da demokratik olmayan yönetimler iktidara geldi. Bu sebeple 1930'lar Diktatörler çağı olarak nitelendirilir.20 II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra sömürgecilik anlayışı son buldu ve tekrar birçok bağımsız ülke ortaya çıktı. Demokratikleşme hareketleri Batı Avrupa'da yoğunlaştı. Almanya ve Japonya'da diktatörlükler son buldu, silahlanma politikası yerine, II. Dünya Savaşı sonunda imzalanan anlaşmaların da etkisiyle refah devleti olma amacını güttüler. 20. yüzyıldaki en büyük çekişmelerden biri de demokratik olmayan Sovyet Bloğu ülkeleriyle Batı demokrasileri arasında gerçekleşen Soğuk Savaş'tı. Komünizmi yaymaya çalışan Sovyet Rusya ile diğer demokrasi çeşitleri arasından sıyrılmış liberal demokrasiyi yaymaya çalışan ABD liderliğindeki batı grubu arasındaki çekişme 1989 yılında son bulmuştur. Francis Fukayama Tarihin Sonu adlı makalesinde, Soğuk Savaşın bitmesiyle liberal demokrasinin tüm dünyada yayılacağı haberini verir. Nitekim bu demokratikleşme süreci, yakın dönemdeki Gürcistan'daki Gül Devrimi, Ukrayna'daki Turuncu Devrimi ile devam etmektedir. Demokrasi modelleri Düzenle Demokrasi tarihinde uygulanan sistemler oldukça çeşitlidir. Bunları kısaca beş grup içinde toplanabilir: Klasik Demokrasi Düzenle Atinalı senatörlerin toplandığı yer: Pnyx Eski Yunan şehir-devletlerine dayanır. En iyi uygulayıcısı ve o dönemde en güçlü şehir olan Atina’dan dolayı Atina demokrasisi olarak da adlandırılır. ’Belli başlı tüm kararlar, bütün vatandaşların üye olduğu meclis veya Eklesya tarafından alınıyordu. Bu meclis senede en az kırk defa toplanıyordu. Tam zamanlı çalışacak kamu görevlilerine ihtiyaç duyulduğunda, bütün vatandaşları temsil eden küçük bir örnek olmaları için kura usulü ile veya dönüşümlü olarak seçiliyorlardı ve mümkün olan en geniş katılımın sağlanması için görev süreleri kısa tutuluyorlardı. Meclisin yürütme komitesi olarak faaliyet gösteren ve beş yüz vatandaştan oluşan bir konseyi vardı ve elli kişilik bir komite de bu konseye teklifler hazırlardı. Komite başkanlığı görevi sadece bir günlüktü’21. Bunun tek istisnası askeri konularla ilgili on generalin tekrar seçilebilme imkânıydı. Atina demokrasisinin özelliği vatandaşlarının siyasi sorumluluklara geniş çapta katılma isteğinin bulunmasıydı. Tabi bunun en önemli sebebi, demokrasiye zıt bir şekilde uygulanan kölelik sistemiydi. Böylelikle oy verme hakkına sahip Atina doğumlu yirmi yaş üstü tüm erkeklerin günlük hayattaki sorumluluklarının çok büyük bir kısmını kölelerin sırtına yüklemişlerdir. Bunun dışında Atina demokrasisinde kadınların, metiklerin (şehirli olmayanlar) ve kölelerin oy kullanma hakları yoktu. Günümüzde İsviçre’nin küçük kantonlarında halk meclisleriyle varlığını sürdürebilen klasik demokrasinin, daha büyük ülkelerde uygulanması teknik nedenlerden ötürü tercih edilmez. Koruyucu demokrasi Düzenle Orta Çağ yönetimlerinden çıkmaya çalışan Avrupalılar, 18. ve 19. yüzyılda demokrasiyi daha çok kendilerini hükümetin zorbalıklarından korunmanın bir yolu olarak görmekteydiler. ‘Korumacı demokrasi sınırlı ve dolaylı bir demokrasi modeli sunar. Pratikte, yönetilenlerin rızası düzenli ve rekabetçi seçimlerle sağlanır. Siyasi eşitlik böylelikle eşit oy hakkını ifade eden teknik bir kavrama dönüşür. Dahası, oy hakkı gerçek bir demokrasi için yeterli değildir. Bireysel özgürlükleri korumak için yasama, yürütme ve yargı üzerinden güçler ayrılığına dayalı bir sistemin tesisi şarttır.22 Kalkınmacı demokrasi Düzenle Bireyin ve toplumun gelişimini esas saymıştır. Bu tip demokrasilerin en radikal olanı Jean-Jacques Rousseau tarafından dile getirilmiştir. Ona göre bireyler ancak içinde bulundukları toplumun kararlarını şekillendirebilmesine doğrudan ve sürekli olarak katılımları halinde 'özgür' olabilirler. Bu açıdan bakıldığında, doğrudan demokrasiyi tanımlamakla birlikte bu şekilde oluşturulacak genel iradeye vatandaşların itaat etmesi durumunda özgürlüğe kavuşacakları savıyla ayrılır. Kalkınmacı demokrasinin, liberal demokrasiye daha ılımlı hali ise John Stuart Mill tarafından dile getirilmiştir. Mill’e göre demokrasinin en büyük yararı, vatandaşların siyasi hayata katılımlarını sağlayarak, onların anlayışlarını ve duyarlılıklarını güçlendirmesidir. Bu yüzden kadın olsun fakir olsun herkesin oy verme hakkının olması gerektiğini savunur. Fakat bu oy hakkını ‘eşit’ olarak savunmamıştır. Örneğin vasıfsız işçinin bir oy vasıflı işçinin iki oy, donanımlı meslek sahiplerinin ise beş oy hakkına sahip olması gerektiğini, böylelikle demokraside “çoğunluğun tiranlığı” korkusundan kurtulabilineceğini savunuyordu. Basitçe herkesin oy hakkının olmasını savunurken çoğunluğun verdiği kararların her zaman doğru olmayabileceğini belirtiyordu. Liberal demokrasi Düzenle Demokraside önceliğin özgürlüğe mi yoksa eşitliğe mi verilmesi gerektiği tarih boyunca tartışılmış ve tarih, bu ikisini bir arada tutacak sistem teorisini üretme çabalarıyla sıklıkla karşılaşmıştır. Liberal demokrasi sistemi de bunlardan biridir. İçinde barındırdığı liberal kelimesiyle özgürlüğü, demokrasideki siyasi eşitlik kavramıyla da eşitliği temsil etmektedir. Bunu düşünürken ekonomi disiplinindeki liberalizm ile siyaset disiplinindeki liberalizmin birbirinden ayırmamız gerekir. Basit olarak liberal demokrasi; iktidarı halkın belirlediğini ancak bu iktidarın bireysel özgürlüklerle sınırlandığı bir siyasal sistem olarak belirtebiliriz. Hoşgörü ve tüm fikirlerin var olabildiği bir rekabet ve siyasi eşitlik prensiplerinde gerçekleştirilen seçimlerle iktidara temsili bireylerin getirilmesi liberal demokrasilerin temel nitelikleridir. Sosyal demokrasi Düzenle Bu kavram komünist rejimlerde gelişmiş demokrasi çeşitlerini kapsamaktadır. Kendi aralarında farklar bulunmasına rağmen liberal demokrasi sistemleriyle kesin olarak karşıt bir çizgidedir. Genel olarak siyasi eşitliğin yanında sosyal demokrasi ile ekonomik eşitliğin de sağlanması gerekliliğini savunmuşlardır. Karl Marx, kapitalizmin yıkılmasından sonra geçici bir proletaryanın devrimci diktatörlüğü'nün olacağını sonradan ise proleter demokrasi sistemiyle komünist bir toplumun oluşacağını savunmuştur.23 Komünist devletlerde görülen demokrasi sisteminin fikir yapısı Marx’tan çok Lenin’e aittir. Bu ülkelerde, partilerin denetimsiz gücünün demokrasiyi gölgede bıraktığı eleştirisi yaygın olarak yapılmaktadır.24 Demokrasiyle ilintili kavramlar Düzenle Demokrasi ile cumhuriyet Düzenle Ana madde: Cumhuriyet (kavram) Cumhuriyet bir rejim, demokrasi ise cumhuriyetin uygulanış şekillerinden biridir. Demokratik cumhuriyetin yanında dini cumhuriyet, oligarşik cumhuriyet ve sosyalist cumhuriyet biçimleri vardır. Demokratik cumhuriyetlerde, meclisi ve ülkenin başkanını belli aralıklarla halkın seçmesi temeldir. Bu sistem genellikle Kara Avrupa’sında kabul görmüşken örneğin İngiltere’de ülkenin başında görünüşte halkın seçmediği bir kral ya da kraliçe bulunmasına rağmen yönetim halkın elindedir (oligarşik demokrasi). 'Bir cumhuriyetin tam demokratik cumhuriyet olabilmesi için, gönüllü birlikteliklerle bir arada bulunan o ülke halklarının tüm kesimlerinin, çoğulcu özgür iradeleri ile katılımcı olarak yönetim ve denetim süreçlerine doğrudan katıldığı, demokrasiyi tüm sivil kurum, kuruluş ve kadroları ile var ettiği ve çok kimlikli, değişik inançlı ve çeşitli kültürlerin bir mozaik oluşturacak şekilde bir arada yaşamasına olanak veren bir devlet yapılanmasının gerçekleştirilmesi gerekir.'25 Demokrasi ile sekülerizm Düzenle Ana madde: Sekülerizm Sekülerizm, liberal demokrat düşünürler tarafından ortaya atılan dinin siyasetten ayrılması düşüncesinin genel adı olarak karşımıza çıkar. Liberal demokratlar, demokrasinin ‘çoğunluğun tiranlığına’ dönüşmesini engellemek için devletin tüm dinlere aynı mesafede kalmasını bir zorunluluk olarak görürler. Farklı dinlerin din bilginleri ve din bilimciler, çeşitli dinler açısından düşünsel anlamda sekülerizme karşı çıksalar da bu konular genellikle tartışmalıdır. Bununla birlikte dini planda demokrasi genelde kabul görmüştür, hatta sekülerizm karşıtı bazı din adamları demokrasinin sekülerizm olmaksızın var olabileceği görüşünü ileri sürmüştür.262728 Güçler ayrılığı Düzenle Güçler ayrılığı ilkesi yasama, yürütme ve yargı kurumlarının, devletin farklı organlarında bulundurularak iktidarın tek elde toplanmasını engellemek ve bu üç kurumun birbirlerini denetleyebilmesini sağlamak anlamına gelir. 'Devlet iktidarının üçe bölünmesi ve bunların ayrı organlara verilmesi gerektiği yolundaki yaklaşım, siyasal rejimlerin sınıflandırılmasında da temel alınmıştır. Buna göre yasama ve yürütme güçlerinin bir elde toplandığı rejimlere “güçler birliği”, bu yetkilerin birbirinden bağımsız ayrı organlara verildiği sistemlere ise “güçler ayrılığı” sistemleri adı verilmektedir.'29 John Locke ise iktidarın gücünü yasama, yürütme ve federatif olarak ayırır. 'Burada federatif güç, bütün topluluk, savaş, barış, birlik, ittifak ve devletin kendi dışındaki bütün kişiler ve topluluklarla her türlü işlemi yapma gücü olarak ifade edilir.'30 İktidarın paylaşımı sayesinde demokratik yollarla iktidara gelen kişiler kendi tiranlıklarının kurmaları engellenmeye çalışılmıştır. Güçler ayrılığı ilkesi ile karşılıklı denetimin önemi, özellikle II. Dünya Savaşı öncesi Adolf Hitler'in demokratik yollarla iktidara gelmesinden sonra artmıştır. Demokrasinin araçları Düzenle Bern parlâmentosu Demokrasinin oluşmasını sağlayan, demokrasinin gelişmesini amaçlayan kurum ve oluşumlar aslında birçok siyasi sistemde de mevcuttur. Her devletin bir anayasaya sahip olması veya her ülkede siyasi parti bulunmasına rağmen yönetim şekilleri olarak isimleri değiştirilir. Çünkü önemli olan bu kurumlar arasındaki ilişkilerdir. Parlamento Düzenle Ana madde: Parlamento Demokraside meclis, rekabet ve eşit oy ilkeleriyle halkın temsilcilerinin oluşturduğu bir kurumdur. Meclis sistemleri hem nitelik hem de nicelik olarak her ülkede farklı gelişmiştir. Siyasi partilerin seçim listesi Tek meclisli sistem, çift meclisli sistem ve başkanlık sistemi olarak genellendirebiliriz. Yine görev olarak, güçler ayrılığı ilkesindeki yasamayı yapan kurum olarak genellendirebiliriz. Meclislerin işlevleri: yasama, temsil, denetleme ve meşruluktur. Siyasi partiler Düzenle Ana madde: Siyasi Parti Partiler temsil işlevi için kullanılan araçlardır. Demokratik ülkelerde siyasi parti bireylerin aktif siyaset yapacakları alanlardan biri ve en önemlisidir. Ülkelerdeki seçim sistemlerine göre iki partili sistem ya da çok partili sistem oluşur. İngiltere’deki gibi iki partinin ağırlıklı olduğu sistemler, seçmenlerin çoğunluğunun bulunduğu ‘orta alandaki’ bir yoğunlaşmaya yol açma ve daha radikal düşünceleri dışlama eğilimindedir.31 Her bir partinin çok sayıda görüşü temsil ettiği düşünülür. Çok partili siyasi sistemlerde ise düşünceler daha doğrudan temsil edilir. Dinsel, etnik veya sınıfsal düşünceleri temsil ettiğini düşünen partiler bulunur. Bu halkın egemenliğinin meclise daha fazla yansımasını sağlarken, mecliste farklı görüşlerde bulunan birçok parti olduğu için istikrarın sağlanması güçleşir. Anayasa Düzenle Ana madde: Anayasa Anayasa, bir devletin temel kurumlarının nasıl işleyeceğini belirleyen yazılı belgelerdir. Ayrıca kişisel hak ve özgürlükler bu belgede belirlendiği için çoğunluğun yönettiği bir toplumda iktidarda olanların sınırlarını belirler. Demokrat düşünürler tarafından çoğunluğun tiranlığının kurulmasını engelleyecek bir devlet organı olarak kabul edilir. Sivil toplum örgütleri Düzenle Sivil toplum örgütleri demokrasiyle ortaya çıkan bir örgütlenme değildir ama demokrasiyle önem kazanmıştır. ’Sivil toplum, modern manada anlamını demokrasi ile kazanırken, demokrasi de katılım problemlerin çözümünü sivil toplum ile sağlamıştır’ 32 Birbirleriyle ortak amaçlara sahip insanların oluşturdukları grupların seslerini ve isteklerinin daha fazla duyurabilmenin bir yoludur. Örneğin devletin ekonomideki katılımını azaltmaya çabalayan iş adamları, devletin sosyal hizmetlerinde eşitliğin sağlanmasını amaçlayan örgütler ve işçilerin veya memurların yaşam kalitelerini arttırmaya çalışan sendikalar gibi çeşitli amaçlarla toplanmış ve bunun için demokrasiye katılımı güçlendirmiş ayrıca bir bakıma halkın temsilcilerini kendi amaçları doğrultusunda denetleyebilen ya da kendi amaçlarına ulaşmak için kamuoyu yaratmaya çalışan gruplardır. Sivil toplum örgütlerinin özelliği çoğulcu bir yapıya sahip olmasıdır. Larry Diamond’a göre 'sivil toplumun bu çoğulcu yapısı, siyaset alanını kontrol altına almaya çalışan etnik, dinci, devrimci ya da otoriter örgütlenmelerle anlaşamaz hale getirir.'33 Kolluk kuvvetleri Düzenle Tayland, 24 Eylül 2006 askeri darbesinden bir görüntü. Ordu ve polis güçlerinin demokraside ne kadar bulunduğu, ne kadar bulunması gerektiği her zaman tartışma konusu olmuştur. Dış tehlikelere karşı ordunun iç düzen içinde polisin silah tekellerinin bulunması onları demokrasi için gerekli kılmakla birlikte demokrasiyi kaldırma veya kesintiye uğratma güçleriyle de tartışma konusu yapmıştır. Gelişmiş demokratik ülkelerde sivil siyasetçiler, hem hukuken hem de fiilen ordunun üstündedir ve ordu siyasi karar alma mekanizmasının içine olabildiğince az katılır. Özellikle Soğuk Savaş sonrası sivil siyasetçinin üstünlüğü giderek artmaktadır. Demokratik olarak yeterince gelişmemiş ülkelerde ise askerler, danışma kurullarıyla doğrudan ya da dolaylı olarak karar alma mekanizmasının içinde bulunur. Bu tip ülkelerdeki ortak özellik; ordunun ülke içindeki kurumlar arasında en ileri teknolojiye sahip ve modern dünyaya en yakın olan kurum olmasıdır. 'Ordu genellikle ekonomik gerilik, iç karışıklıkların artması, sivil yönetimin meşruluğunu kaybetmesi, ordu ve hükûmet arasındaki ihtilaf veya uluslararası kamuoyunun darbe yönündeki olumlu yaklaşımı gibi sebeplerle siyasete müdahale eder.'34 Polis ise “yönetici sınıfın çıkarlarında hareket etmeye başlarsa ne olur?” sorusuyla düşünürlerin üzerinde durduğu bir kondur. Aristo’nun ‘muhafızlardan kim muhafaza edecek?’ sorusu bu kaygının çok eskilere dayandığını gösterir. Polis gücünün demokrasinin sağladığı hak ve özgürlükleri kısıtlamaması ve gerektiği zaman yargıya hesap verebilmesi gerekliliği demokratik düşünürlerin ortak tavrı olmasına rağmen bunun nasıl ve ne kadar yapılması gerektiği konusunda görüş ayrılıkları yaşanır. Demokraside hakların gelişimi Düzenle İnsan hakları Düzenle Ana madde: İnsan hakları İnsan hakları, tüm insanların hak ve saygınlık açısından eşit ve özgür olarak doğduğu anlayışına dayanır. İnsan hakları, her bir bireye bağımsız seçim yapma ve yeteneklerini geliştirme özgürlüğü sağlar. Klasik demokrasi tanımına benzerliğinden dolayı günümüzde insan hakları ve demokrasi sıklıkla beraber kullanılır. İnsan hakları ile demokrasi arasındaki kesin tamamlayıcılık bağı: eğer insan hakları bireyin eksiksiz gelişmesi için gerekli bir koşulsa demokratik toplum da, bireyin gelişimi için gerekli çerçeveyi oluşturması bakımından bu hakların kullanılması için gerekli bir koşuldur, ayrıca, demokratik bir toplum bireylerin topluluğun yaşaması için gönüllü olarak verdiği desteğe dayandığından insan hakları böyle bir toplumun ön koşulu olarak görülür35 Kadınlar Düzenle Bangladeşli kadınlar Demokraside siyasi eşitlik temel olsa bile kadınlar bu eşitliği ancak 20. yüzyılda kazanabilmişlerdir. Kadınların siyaset hayatına katılımını destekleyenler; bunun siyasi etiği geliştireceğini söylerken karşı çıkanlar aile yapısının bozulacağı düşüncesini dile getiriyorlardı. Bazı ülkelerdeki kadınların erkeklerle eşit oy verme ve aday olma haklarını elde etme tarihleri:36 Tarih Ülke Tarih Ülke Tarih Ülke 1893 Yeni Zelanda 1928 Birleşik Krallık 1950 Hindistan 1906 Finlandiya 1934 Türkiye 1956 Mısır, Surinam 1913 Norveç 1937 Filipinler 1962 Cezayir 1918 Almanya, Rusya 1944 Fransa, Bulgaristan 1971 İsviçre 1919 Belçika, Ukrayna 1945 Gürcistan, İtalya 1974 Ürdün 1920 Arnavutluk, ABD 1947 Arjantin, Japonya 1976 Portekiz Ayrıca 1999 istatistiklerine göre:37 Dünyadaki her 100 parlamenterden 13'ü kadın Dünyada devlet ya da hükûmet başkanlığı yapan her 100 kişiden 5'i kadın Dünyadaki her 100 bakandan 12 tanesi kadın Dünyadaki 16 meclis dışında kalan meclislerdeki kadınların oranı %25'in altında Demokraside kadınları sadece seçme, seçilme hakkına indirgememek gerekir. Ayrıca feminist sivil toplum örgütleriyle de demokrasiye etkin katılımı sağlanmaya çalışılmıştır. Azınlıklar Düzenle Bir toplumun etnik, dini veya cinsel olarak genel ortaklıklarından ayrılan gruplar o toplumun azınlık statüsündedirler.Oligarşik, otoriter devlet yapılarından demokrasiye geçen toplumlarda, azınlıkların diğer gruplara göre daha fazla demokrasiyi savunmalar genel kabul gören bir olgudur. Ayrıca uluslararası kurumlar tarafından yapılan demokrasi seviyesi değerlendirmelerinde azınlık hakları önemli kıstaslardan biridir. Uygulamada farklı görüşler ve eleştiriler Düzenle Çoğulculuk görüşü (Plüralist) Düzenle Çoğulcu bakış açısı Montesquieu ve Locke'a dayandırılır. James Madison'ın Federalist Yazılar'da yazdığı makalelerde sistemleşmiştir. Madison'a göre denetimden uzak demokratik sistemin bireysel hakların ihlal edileceği bir "çoğunlukçu" (Majoritarianism) sisteme dönüşebilirdi. Bunu engellemek için güçler ayrılığı ilkesi, federalizm ve iki meclisli bir hükûmet biçimi önermiştir. 'Bu sistem, toplumdaki farklılığın ve "çokluluğun" varlığını tanıdığından ve bu tür bir çokluluk halini istenir gördüğünden dolayı, Madison'ın modeli çoğulcu demokrasinin ilk gelişmiş ifadesidir.' 38 Noam Chomsky, Madison modelini eleştirerek, "1787'de ABD Anayasa Konferansı'nda James Madison'ın vurguladığı şekilde, hükûmetin başlıca görevinin zengin azınlığı çoğunluktan korumak olduğu ilkesi üzerine kurulmuştur. Bu nedenle, o dönemin tek yarı-demokratik ülkesi olan İngiltere'yi örnek vererek toplumun geneline kamusal işlerde söz hakkı verilirse, halkın eşitliğe yönelik reformları veya başka canavarlıkları gerçekleştirebileceği konusunda uyarıyor ve Amerikan sisteminin, savunulması (aslında hakim olması) gereken mülkiyet haklarına yönelik saldırılar karşısında uyanık olması gerektiğini söylüyordu" der.39 Seçkinci görüş (Elitizm) Düzenle Ana madde: Elitizm Bu görüşün en tipik temsilcisi filozof kralların iktidarda olmasını isteyen Platon'dur (M.Ö 427-347). Klasik elitizm, bir reçete sunmaktan ziyade bir olguyu tespit iddiasıyla elit yönetiminin toplumsal hayatın kaçınılmaz ve değiştirilemez bir gerçeği olduğunu ileri sürer. Vilfredo Pareto (1848-1923) ve Gaetano Mosca (1857-1941) klasik elitizmin belli başlı teorisyenleridir. Mosca toplumu "yöneten" ve "yönetilen" olarak iki sınıfa ayırırken Pareto, yönetenin iki özelliğini anlatırken Machiavelli'nin "tilkiler (kurnazlık) ve aslanlar (zor kullanma)" benzetmesine atıfta bulunur. Modern dönem seçkinci görüşte, rekabetçi seçkincilik (demokratik elitizm) diğer seçkinci görüşlere göre daha yaygındır. Buna göre seçmenler gene oy verirler ama bu, sadece hangi elitin kendilerini yöneteceklerini seçmek içindir. Demokratik hakların bir kısmını içinde barındırmasından dolayı rekabetçi seçkincilik, demokrasinin zayıf bir görüntüsü olarak tasvir edilir.40 Marksist görüş Düzenle Ana madde: Marksizm Marksizm toplumu sınıf tabanlı düşünür ve gerçek demokrasinin ancak sınıf farklılıkları kaldırıldığı zaman olabildiğini iddia eder. Yani; demokrasi, için siyasi eşitliğin yeterli olmadığını bunun yanında sosyal eşitliğin de sağlanması gerektiği savunur. Marksist yaklaşım görüşleri itibarı ile halk demokrasisine yakındır. Daha çok liberal demokrasiyi eleştirir ve eleştirilerini liberal demokrasinin siyasi eşitlik vaadi ile kapitalist sistemin oluşturduğu sosyal eşitsizlik çelişkisine dayandırır. 'Neo-marksist Jurgen Habermas ve Claus Offe'ye göre bir yandan, demokratik süreç hükûmeti ekonomik ve sosyal hayattaki sorumluluklarını yerine getirecek kamusal talepleri karşılamaya zorlamakta; öte yandan, yol açabileceği mali krizler sistemi tehdit etmektedir.' 41 Yani kapitalist bir demokrasi için meşruiyet krizi riski sürekli olarak mevcuttur. Ayrıca bu görüş uluslararası ilişkiler alanında da kullanılmaktadır. Bununla birlikte Mao Zedong, Yeni Demokrasi adıyla bir görüş öne sürmüş, demokrasinin feodalizm ya da onun uzantısı feodal sosyalizmi devirmek ve sömürgecilikten bağımsızlık elde etmeyi amaçlaması gerektiğini ifade etmiştir. Mao'ya göre; bunların gerçekleşebilmesi için ise Karl Marx ve Vladimir Lenin'in belirttiği burjuva sınıfıyla mücadele etme önerisini daha geniş bir paydaya bölüştürmek gereklidir. Marksist-Leninist teoriler barındıran bu düşünceye göre; sosyalizme doğrudan varmak için eski egemen düzenle mücadele eden "işçi sınıfı", "köylü sınıfı", "şehir küçük-burjuvazisi" ve "milli burjuvazi" nin koalisyonuna ihtiyaç vardır ve bu yolla eski kapitalist düzene karşı mücadele edilmelidir. Bu koalisyon, işçi sınıfının ve onun öncü partisi olan komünist parti rehberliğinde olacaktır.42 Korporatist görüş Düzenle Ana madde: Korporatizm ‘Toplumda temel birim olarak birey ya da sınıfı alan görüşlere karşıt olarak, insanları işbölümü içinde oldukları yere göre ve sahip oldukları mesleğin bütün üyeleriyle birlikte örgütleyen korporasyonların toplumun örgütlenmesinde temel olmasını, bu örgütlerin bireysel ve sınıfsal çıkar çatışmalarının yerine bireyler ve bireyle devlet arasında bir çıkar uyumu ve dayanışma sağlayacağını savunan siyasal öğreti’dir.43 Mussolini, korporatist devlet yapısı için şunları söylemiştir: "Korporatist devlet liberal kapitalizmin -ki bu ekonomik sistem, bireysel kâr'ı vurgulamaktadır- sonu demek olup kolektif çıkarları öne çıkaran yeni bir ekonominin başlangıcını işaret etmektedir. Bu kolektif çıkarlar üreticilerin kendilerinin hazırladığı üretim regülasyonlarına dayanan bir korporatift sistem vasıtasıyla elde edilecektir. Üreticiler derken sadece işverenleri kastetmiyorum, işçiler de bunun içindedir"44 Korporatist düşünürler, bireylerin bağlı bulunduğu örgütlerin siyasi karar alma sürecinde etkinliği arttığı için demokraside temsil özelliğinin arttığını söylerken karşıt düşüncedekiler; güçlü ve etkin örgütlenmelerin karar alma sürecinde kendi çıkarlarında hareket edeceğinden siyasi eşitliği bozabileceğini veya hükûmetin kendine yakın örgütlere ayrıcalık tanıyabileceğinden dolayı demokrasiyi geliştirici bir sistem olmadığını savunurlar.45 Uluslararası ilişkilerde demokrasi Düzenle Demokrasiyi uluslararası ilişkiler disiplininde özellikle cumhuriyetçi liberal düşünürler dile getirmişlerdir. Genel olarak 'demokratik, liberal cumhuriyetler birbiriyle savaşmazlar' cümlesiyle açıklanabilir. ’Demokratik cumhuriyetçi hükûmetlerin karşılıklı saygı ve uzlaşmazlıkların barışçıl yollarla çözümüne daha fazla önem verdikleri iddia edilerek liberal demokratik devletlerin artması, uluslararası barışın yaygınlaştırılmasının garantisi olarak görülmektedir.46 Ayrıca bakınız Düzenle İktidar Yürütme Yönetim biçimleri Referandum Seçmen Katılımı Kaynakça Düzenle Allen Nevins, Henry Steele Commager, ABD Tarihi, Doğubatı yayınları, ISBN 9758717111 Andrew Heywood, Siyaset, Liberte yayınları, ISBN 9752500153 Anthony Giddens, Sosyoloji, Ayraç yayınları, ISBN 9758087363 Anthony Arblaster, Demokrasi, Doruk Yayımcılık, ISBN 9755533133 Arend Lijphart, Demokrasi Motifleri, Salyangoz yayınları, çev:Güneş Ayas/Utku Umut Bulsun ISBN 975-6277-18-1 Eddie J. Girdner, People and Power, Literatür yayınları, ISBN 9757860808 Manfred G. Schmidt, Demokrasi Kuramlarına Giriş, Vadi Yayınları, ISBN 9756768274 Michael A. Ledeen, Liderlik ve güç kullanımında Machiavelli, Literatür yayıncılık, ISBN 9758431234 Mümtaz'er Türköne, Siyaset, Lotus yayınları, ISBN 9756665068 Oral Sander, Siyasi Tarih, İmge Kitabevi, ISBN 9755330437 Platon, Devlet, Çev:Canan Eyi, Temmuz 2001, İstanbul Robert A. Dahl Modern political analysis, Prentice-Hall, ISBN 0135970474 Selahattin Ertürk, Diktacı Tutum ve Demokrasi, Kültür Bakanlığı, ISBN 9751712149 Tayyar Arı, Uluslararası İlişkiler Teorileri, Alfa yayıncılık, ISBN 9752970761 Timur Taner, Küreselleşme ve Demokrasi Krizi, İmge yayınevi, ISBN 9755331603 Dipnotlar Düzenle ^ genbilim ^ Güçlü Türkiye Partisi ^ Adalet ve Kalkınma Partisi ^ Aşırı Demokrasi Olarak Anarşi (Erişim tarihi:29.02.2008) ^ Anthony Arblaster, Demokrasi, Doruk Yayımcılık, s:79 ^ Demokrasi ve yargı (erişim tarihi 2 Eylül 2010 ^ a b Kara Panterler Partisi eski liderlerinden Bin Vahad ile röportaj erişim tarihi 18 Temmuz 2008 ^ http://www.wilsonsalmanac.com/womens_electoral_chronology.html Wilson's almanac ^ a b Kemal Gözler, Anayasa Hukukuna Giriş, Bursa Ekin Kitabevi Yayınları, Mayıs 2004, s.29-41 ^ Hansen (1999, 231–2) ^ Fordham.edu ^ Eski Hindistan'da demokrasi ^ Manfred G. Schmidt, Demokrasi Kuramlarına Giriş, çeviren:M. Emin Köktaş, Vadi Yayınları, Ekim 2002, Ankara ^ oxonianreview ^ Allan Nevins, Henry Steele Commager, ABD tarihi, s:31 ^ Allan Nevins, Henry Steele Commager, ABD tarihi, s:226 ^ ABD demokrasi tarihi erişim tarihi: 18 Temmuz 2008 (İngilizce) ^ Oral Sander, Siyasi Tarih, s:164 ^ Anadolu Üniversitesi erişim tarihi: 18 Temmuz 2008 ^ Totalitarianism in the Interwar Period (1919 – 1939) ^ Andrew Heywood, Siyaset, Liberte yayınları, 2006, s:102 ^ Mümtaz’er Türköne, Siyaset, Lotus Yayınları Eylül 2005, Ankara s:197 ^ Andrew Heywood, 'Siyaset', Liberte yayınları, 2006, s:109 ^ Mümtaz’er Türköne, Siyaset, Lotus Yayınları Eylül 2005, Ankara s:199 ^ tmobb.org ^ www.nzcatholic.org.nz (Erişim tarihi:12.12.2007) (İngilizce) ^ Zaman gazetesi ^ Aksiyon dergisi ^ Dr. Şeref İba ^ Dr. M.Tevfik Gülsoy ^ Anthony Giddens, ‘’Sosyoloji’’, Ayraç Yayınevi, Ankara, 2000, s:367 ^ Osmangazi Üniversitesi kongre tutanakları ^ Larry Diamond, Rethinking civil society: Toward Democratic Consolidation. Journal of Democracy ^ Andrew Heywood, 'Siyaset', Liberte yayınları, 2006, s:548 ^ Avrupa Komisyonu Türkiye Temsilciliği'nin görüşü ^ Wilson's Almanac (İngilizce) ^ Kadın Sorunları Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi (doc) ^ Andrew Heywood, 'Siyaset', Liberte yayınları, 2006, s:112 ^ Noam Chomsky ropörtajı ^ Andrew Heywood, Siyaset, s:116 ^ Mümtaz’er Türköne, Siyaset, Lotus Yayınları Eylül 2005, Ankara s:208 ^ Stuart R. Schram. Mao's road to power: revolutionary writings 1912-1949 Vol VII New Democracy, 1939-1941 (Armonk, NY: Sharpe, 2005) s. 330–369. ^ Teknik Güç Sayı 144/1 Ocak 2005 ^ Doç. Dr. Andrew Ryder ^ Mümtaz’er Türköne, Siyaset s:205 ^ Tayyar Arı, ‘’Uluslararası İlişkiler Teorileri’’, Alfa Yayıncılık, 2004 Ekim, s:385 Dış bağlantılar Düzenle Vikipedi'nin kardeş projelerinden hakkında daha fazla bilgi edinin Commons'ta ara Commons'ta dosyalar Vikisöz'de ara Vikisöz'de alıntılar Makale ve ropörtajlar Niyazi Berkes Sempozyum (Sükülerizm-demokrasi) Prof. Can Aktan Aksiyon dergisi Pervez Mansur ropörtajı(Sekülerizm-demokrasi) Friedrich A Von Hayek Radikal gazetesi Kuruluşlar SODEV Demokrasi Vakfı Araştırmalar Kadın Sorunları Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi Osmangazi Üniversitesi kongre tutanakları İngilizce siteler Demokratik manifesto Fairvote.org Journal of Democracy